


【TK】红线·在何方（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【TK】红线·在何方（全一回）

这是哪儿啊？

神机傀儡和傀儡师面面相觑，都从对方眼里读到了同样的疑问。

参天大树将头顶的蓝天遮蔽的严严实实，连绵看不到尽头的山林里散发着古朴的味道，就仿佛他们已经跨过百年的时光，回到了悠然的过去。

难道我们穿越了？

这两位，同时思考起了同一个问题。

 

这个世界是人类的世界，他们遍布大陆海岛的角角落落，蛮横地占领了原来由恐龙、后来由动植物统治的星球。

但在这之下，却也还生活着为数不少的非人类群体。

狼人、巫师、吸血鬼、阴阳师、妖怪……种种传说中的生物，都确有其事，而这其中最稀少、最神秘的，当属傀儡师这个群体。

制作木偶傀儡，和各种精巧的机关器械，是他们的看家本事。

傀儡师分三个等级，最低等的技师数量最多，寿命将近二百年，他们是最精巧的工匠，制作出来的各种物件都十分受欢迎。

比技师高一个等级的则是偃师，寿命超过四百年，古时候是大名和将军们的座上宾，如果能得到一个偃师的青睐，对他们来说，即是无上的荣耀。虽然一百个傀儡师里也挑不出一个偃师，且偃师大多数都十分低调，不愿意暴露自己的身份。

因为成为偃师的条件十分苛刻，他们需要成功地将活人给制作成名为“神机傀儡”的东西——做出一个属于自己的，拥有生命的傀儡，才能成功地成为偃师。

而在偃师之上，就是天师了。只存在于传说之中，没有人知道成为天师的方法是什么，从古至今，也几乎没有人听说过，有天师行走于世间。

可眼下这片树林里就有这么一名天师，莫名其妙地和自己的神机傀儡掉到了这个地方，也并不知道怎么回到日本的现代社会。

这天师的名字叫做堂本剛，而他的神机傀儡，叫做堂本光一。

两人相遇于几百年前，当时的技师堂本剛拯救了濒死的城主之子堂本光一，将他制作成了神机傀儡，成功晋级为偃师后，又经历了种种误会，重重苦难，机缘巧合下，成为了傀儡师中的传说，也让神机傀儡光一成了不需要傀儡线控制的独特傀儡。

从陌生到熟悉，从相知到相恋，他们携手走过了几百年的岁月，两个同姓“堂本”却原来毫无关系的人，在朝夕相处的日子里越走越近，两颗心，逐渐靠在一起，变得密不可分。

不过，他们为什么会出现在这个莫名其妙的地方？

四个字就足以概括——

说来话长。

 

三个月前，两个披着二十多岁帅气可爱小青年外皮、实则不知道活了几百年的非人类老妖怪——剛和光一，顺利从大学毕业了。

和他们同时毕业的，还有一个名叫冈田准一的狼人，以及男巫长濑智也。男巫有一个挪威森林猫外表的契约妖精咪酱，但由于猫咪小姐并不爱读书且无法在人类外表下收起自己的猫耳朵和猫尾巴，于是大学四年，她都是以长濑宠物的身份住在寝室里的。

这五个异常生物，因一场意外知晓了彼此的身份，又因一次团队合作共同消灭了敌人而结为死党。

毕业聚餐上，四人一猫在班级活动中露了个脸就偷偷溜掉了，来到另外一家高级料亭要了个包间，咪酱变作人形，他们五个开开心心地聊着只有他们能听懂的话题，闹到半夜，都喝得醉醺醺才乘兴而归。

毕业后，他们一起住在剛置办下的独栋公寓里，这所房子被傀儡师买下之后就进行了大幅度的改建，有了长濑的魔法帮助，他将原来那个隐藏在歌舞伎町地下的工作室，给整个搬到了这间独栋底下。

巫师有自己的实验室，狼人有自己的健身房，两个人每月给剛一笔房租，四个人在这里度过了一段惬意的时光。

不过，天下没有不散的筵席。

首先提出告别的，是冈田准一。

他的家族给他发来了密信，族中出了些事情，要他务必在下个月圆之夜前赶回族中。

收到信时已经是朔月，匆匆的一场饯别宴后，冈田就踏上了归途，并没有说什么时候回来。

又过了半年，一个契约妖精找到咪酱，说妖精女王即将破壳，万年不遇，这是唯一一只可以被除巫师以外的生物看见的妖精，至于是福是祸却并不可知，长濑和咪酱被邀请，前往参加这场只有巫师参与的盛会。

这等热闹长濑是绝对不会放过的，将自己的所有东西都丢进那个无底洞一样的破烂手提箱，披着黑斗篷的男巫就离开了东京都。

和过去的几百年一样，又只剩下了剛和光一两个。

朋友们都走了，光一没什么特别的感觉，依旧把一天的大部分时间交给游戏机，剛却在逛遍了东京都后，就觉得有些无聊了。

于是，傀儡师拽着不情不愿的光一，出了门。

走完了关东就去逛关西，在京都这座有名的古城多逗留了一段时间，剛还遇上了一个同行。

对方是个看起来六七十岁的老头，傀儡师中的偃师，他的神机傀儡是一对双胞胎，两个看起来十五岁左右的少女，一个长发，一个短发，都长得前凸后翘，发育十分良好，却身材娇小纤细，再配上两张稚嫩的脸庞，任何人见了，都想对她们两个做点什么不好的事情。

短发的女孩子被装上了七巧玲珑可以自由行动，长发的那个就一直被这个偃师变小了抱在怀里，偃师跟剛和光一聊天的时候，一直随意地揉捏女孩子的脸蛋、胸脯和屁股，那长发的傀儡娃娃还一副十分享受的样子。

看得两人心里一阵不舒服。

这个偃师会如此肆无忌惮，也是因为剛只告诉他自己是技师，自己的恋人光一也是技师，他们正在修行，向着偃师这个水平努力着，想要和前辈交流交流，收获些经验。

剛和这个老头在大街上邂逅，一个照面，双方就都明白了对方是自己的同行，也因为第一印象剛就觉得这老东西不像个好人，便在脑子里告诉光一不要开口，他主动招呼老头，隐瞒了光一的身份。

幸好老头只对女孩子感兴趣，即使光一长相帅气，他也是把光一当做小辈来对待。

告别了老头，两个人又在京都城里绕了三圈，彻底检查浑身上下，确认那老家伙没送他们什么“小玩意”，才回到了酒店。

“那老东西真是个变态！”坐在沙发上，光一回想起他在那间阴暗的工作室里的所见所闻，忍不住干呕了一声。

可不是变态么，正常的十五岁女孩子，并不会发育得那样成熟，鼓鼓囊囊的胸脯都有些夸张了，一看就是被改造后的结果。

不仅如此，说得唾沫横飞的老头口渴了，就拽过一直站在他身后的短发女孩子，直接拉开她的衣襟，露出乳头上夹着一个夹子的乳房，拿掉夹子，去吮吸里面的乳汁，也不知道他到底是用什么方法，让神机傀儡也像真正的女人一样产乳的。

“消消气，要不我们今晚上去弄死他？”剛走过来揉了揉光一的头发，哄着他。

“……算了，他死了那两个女孩子也活不成，希望他在死之前别再祸害其他人了吧。”光一想了想，有些发蔫地低下了头。

“还是我好吧？”光一抬头，就对上了剛笑眯眯的脸。

“嗯，还是剛最好。”他抓起剛的一只手，脸颊在手掌心蹭蹭，也露出了一个安心的笑容。

还是剛最好啊，给了光一最想要的爱，给了光一最渴望的家，让他不会在孤独绝望中死去，教会他与这个世界重新建立联系。

最开心的，还是剛现在会告诉所有第一次见面的陌生人，他们两个是恋人。

光一对此满足极了。

“真乖。”感受到了光一对自己的眷恋和依赖，剛就势摸了摸光一滑溜溜的脸颊，“明天咱们去山里好吗？我听说京都附近有一座山里有山神，我们去拜访一下吧？”

“唔……”光一却有些纠结，外面太阳好大的……

“山里比城里凉快，都是树你晒不到太阳的。”剛十分无奈地翻了个白眼，居然比真正的人类还怕晒？你又不会被晒黑！

“那好吧。我累了你要抱着我。”勉强答应，光一又趁机提出了新的无赖要求。

“行行行，你走累了让你骑在我肩膀上可以了吧？”

“可以！就知道剛最好了！”光一得了承诺，“吧唧”在剛脸上亲了一口。

“那我今晚上可要收点利息了。”剛眸子一暗，眼神变得危险了起来。

他伸手解开了光一身上浴袍的带子，露出下面白皙没有一丝赘肉的躯干，俯身压了上去。

酒店的床铺十分柔软，直让人想彻底沉沦进温柔乡，不愿意清醒。

 

第二天一大早，剛就把光一从被窝里挖出来，带着他上了山。

跨过小桥，蹚过溪流，爬过巨石，两人找了个山洞歇脚。

光一昨天晚上被折腾得不轻，他虽然不用睡觉，但床上实在太舒服，要不是被剛掀了被子，他能一直赖到中午。

反正两点以前退房就行。

剛只丢下一句“下午上山，你难道要在山里过夜吗”就让光一麻利地爬了起来。

享受过现代便利生活的光一表示，让他再去山里睡一夜，不可能的，不存在的。

于是只能爬起来跟着走了。

山洞阴凉舒适，还有自来风从深处吹出来，送来阵阵花香。

“这是香石蒜吧？”剛吸了吸鼻子，突然问光一。

“好像是……”光一也闻到了那股淡淡的香味。

“走，去采点，正好药剂里缺了一味香石蒜。”剛说着就拍拍屁股站了起来，去钻山洞子了。

光一无法，只得跟上。

山洞的另一侧是个小山谷，山谷中果然绽放着很多香石蒜，剛指挥光一去另一侧，两人很快就采购了所需的花瓣。

想要回去的时候，两人将目光投向来时的方向，双双傻眼。

山洞子不见了。

取而代之的，是一片生长着巨大乔木的森林，散发着绝对不属于现代世界的味道。

之所以这样清楚，完全是因为剛和光一就是从那个年代过来的，对于那时候的森林是个什么模样，再清楚不过，也就十分了解，京都近郊不可能有这样完全没有人类活动痕迹的深山老林。

时空转换了？

我们穿越了？

傀儡师和神机傀儡一头雾水，你看我我看你，都不清楚这是怎么个情况。

“不会又是个织梦者的陷阱吧？”光一已经开始往不好的方向想了。

“别胡扯，你怎么不想点好的。”剛没好气地训斥光一，实则自己心里也在打鼓，只不过嘴上没说罢了。

然后就开始想对策，抬头看看天色，盘算着到底要往哪个方向走。早上的气话一语成谶，没准他们还真得在山里过夜了。

“剛你过来看看这个！”光一有些兴奋的声音突然响起，倒是冲淡了剛对于未知环境的戒备和不安。

光一把自己变小了爬到一根细枝上，正扬着手里的东西招呼剛。

傀儡师走到树下张开双手，光一就十分自然地跳进了他的怀里。

还举着小手给他看自己拿着的东西。

深红色，细细的，在阳光的照射下，闪烁着金属般的光泽。

那是一根制作得十分精良的傀儡线。

“你从树上摘下来的？”剛捏着这根他熟悉到了骨子里的细线，若有所思地问。

“嗯，上面还沾了点血和小绒毛，看着像是鸟的。”光一点点头，“似乎是什么飞鸟把这根线给叼到这里来了，还被割伤了。”

傀儡线坚韧到锋利，抻直了拽着两头，甚至可以切开生土豆，比那柔软不知多少倍的皮肉就更不在话下了。

“这根线是怎么挂到树上的？”剛继续追问。

“这样。”光一用自己的手臂模拟树枝，给剛看了他将线摘下来之前的样子。

“也就是说，这只鸟最有可能就是从那个方向飞过来的咯。”剛看着树林深处。

“应该没错了。”光一也顺着剛的视线看过去，“要去看看么？”

剛低头与光一对视，“走吧，反正迷路是肯定的了，还不如先满足一下好奇心。你要自己走吗？”

“我累了。”光一坚定地摇了摇头，撒娇意味十分明显。

“哼。”剛从鼻子里哼出一声，却也没戳穿对方的谎言，而是让傀儡娃娃骑在自己肩膀上，带着他向森林深处走去了。

 

“润大人润大人！有个傀儡师带着自己的神机傀儡往这边走了！手里还拿着相叶大人制作的傀儡线！应该就是早上被那只该死的乌鸦叼走的那条！”

一只小白猫三两步窜上二楼的栏杆，对着正趴在上面小憩的大黑猫咋咋呼呼。

这是个做了些改造的“书院造”院落，最高建筑有三层，每一层都有一圈木地板的阳台，大黑猫卧在向阳的那面，慵懒地晒太阳，眯着眼睛，两条黑尾巴的尾巴尖都轻轻地一翘一翘，浑身上下都散发着惬意。

“终于来了啊……”黑猫打了个大大的哈欠，站起来弓着背伸了个懒腰，“谢谢你的情报，小淳，我去找翔君，你也玩去吧。”

黑猫跳下栏杆向屋里走去，却被小白猫给叫住了。

“润大人，我……我想当您的副手，您，您考虑得怎么样了？”小白猫有些不好意思地低下了头。

“我才修炼了不到一百年，还没有资格带副手啊。”黑猫有些无奈地回头，“再说，以小淳你的资质，再过二十年，完全可以给阴阳师当主式神了，就像我一样，没必要来找我要当式神副手啊。”

“也就是说，您拒绝了？”小白猫抬起头，碧蓝色的大眼睛水汪汪的，看起来快哭了。

“小淳，我……”

“润大人不用为难，我知道了，我会努力修炼，争取早日独当一面的。”小白猫却吸了吸鼻子，抬起头，露出一个有些勉强却不失明媚的笑脸，说完就转身跳下了阳台。

“祝你好运。”看着那道消失的背影，黑猫平静地祝福着。

“把你的小迷弟打发走了？”带着笑意的声音自头顶响起。

黑猫抬头，紫色的眸子中马上露出了惊喜的神色，“翔君！”

两条尾巴的黑猫摇身一变，变成了个模样帅气身材匀称的年轻男子，一下子就扑进了他身前穿着阴阳师服装的男人怀里。

“今天怎么这么开心？”阴阳师笑着问怀里的自家式神。

“他们来了。”润从他怀里抬起头，也笑得眼睛都眯了起来。

怪不得。

阴阳师心下了然，他当然知道，润口中的“他们”是谁。

另一边，建筑物内的某一个房间中，“biubiubiu”的声音不绝于耳，房间里有两个大架子，一个上面摆着所有最新款的游戏机，一个架子上摆着一排一排的游戏碟和卡带，一侧的墙上镶着一个大液晶电视，电视前的榻榻米上盘腿坐着一个有些瘦小的男人，正双手握着游戏手柄聚精会神地盯着屏幕，手指飞快地按着手柄。

“小和。”另一个瘦高的男人拉开纸拉门进了屋子，对着那个猫着背人的后脑勺说了一句。

“等我把它弄死的。”打游戏的人手上没停，更没有回头。

门口的男人闻言就顺手关上门，来到他身边坐下。

怪物惨叫一声，死在了勇士的刀下，“哔”地按下暂停键，男人浅褐色的眼睛看向来人，“怎么了雅纪？”

“他们来了。”被叫做“雅纪”的男人再次开口，言简意赅。

小个子男人闻言，当即给游戏存档，站起身关了电视。

“走吧，一起去看看。”

瘦高的男人听罢点了点头，转身拉开门走了出去，小个子跟在他身后离开。

很显然，这两个人也知道，“他们”指的到底是谁。

 

从上午十点多一直走到下午三点多，获得了永恒的生命之后，剛就对疲惫这种感觉比较迟钝了，经常性的表现，就是在床上折腾人的那个愈战愈勇，而被折腾的那个却连连告饶，腰酸腿软。

也偶尔表现在这种走好几个小时都不需要停下来歇一会。

光一就一直小小的一个坐在剛的肩膀上抱着他的脑袋抓着他的头发，免费的轿子，不坐白不坐。

更何况，他腰还酸着呢，就当从昨天晚上索求无度的人那里收点利息了。

对方心里的小算盘，剛猜的八九不离十，却也没强硬地要求他从自己身上下来。反正变小后的傀儡娃娃比一只猫崽子重不了多少，根本算不上分量。

连绵无尽一片一片，森林，森林，还是森林。

剛却既不焦躁，也不觉得乏味，似乎冥冥之中有个声音在告诉他，顺着这条路走下去，就一定会看见不一样的风景。

像傀儡师这种曾经是人类，却踏足了世界另外一面的能力者，都十分笃信第六感和直觉，虽然在一般人看来玄之又玄甚至十分不靠谱，但对于生活在隐世界的种种生物来说，这却是一项十分重要的能力。

信仰着科学与物质的世界被称为“表世界”，而种种超自然力量和只存在于神话传说中的生物所生活的世界，则被称之为“隐世界”。

这其中以阴阳师、傀儡师、巫师等最为特殊，他们无一不是都曾经是生活在表世界的人类，因为一些机缘和巧合而进入隐世界，成为脚踏着两个世界边缘之人。

因此，剛对于这种冥冥之中的暗示，十分的看重。

他曾因为自己的直觉而躲过了不止一次本应该送命的祸事，也因为曾经的第六感，让他邂逅了他的光一。

下午的阳光散发着最后的余威，眼看就要西沉，晚霞将要出现在天边，森林也终于被走到了尽头。

走出树木林立的阴影，面前是一大片绽放着五颜六色野花的平地。

花丛中有一条笔直的小路，小路的尽头，是一座看上去就有些年头的院落。

典型的日式建筑，似乎最高的楼阁有三层，几乎是全木质的结构，围墙雪白，大门敞开。

剛带着肩膀上的光一走近那大门，就看见，倚着门边围墙，站着个浓眉大眼的男性青年。

那男人身着黑色羽织和黑色的袴，上面绣着流水样的暗纹，赤着雪白的双足站在土地上，璀璨的紫色眸子昭示着他非人类的身份。

“欢迎来到书院，我叫松本润，本体是黑色的猫又，也是阴阳师樱井翔的式神，初次见面，请多指教。”还没等走近了的剛问他“你是谁”，青年就自报家门，礼仪十分周正。

“请多……不对！我们不是初次见面。”话才说出口，剛就截住了自己的话头，语气十分笃定，“三十多年前，我开店的时候，你一进门就问我找光一，还从我手里买走了一个八音盒，八音盒里有只小鸟，曲子是《北国之春》，你肯定记得。”

“剛先生记性真好，我还以为您都给忘了呢。”松本润笑眯眯地承认了，语气也热络了起来，“既然是熟人，那就更不要客气了，快进来喝杯茶，走了这么远的路，一定累了吧。”

“找我？我们从前认识？”光一有些疑惑地看着自来熟的松本润，早在走出森林看见这个院子的时候，他就跳下剛的肩膀重新变大了。

“你不认识我，可我认识你。”黑猫变作的青年神秘一笑，带头向院子里走去，“远道而来的客人，请进来坐下吧，然后再让我来满足你们的好奇心……”

松本润走得潇洒，似乎笃定身后的两人一定会跟上一样。

怎么办，进还是不进？剛跟光一对视一眼，从对方眼里看见了同样的顾虑。

“走吧走吧，我跟你们讲，上次你们燃魂晕过去之后，还是我和润把你们放进大箱子里的，你们可得好好谢谢我们。”

举棋不定之际，背后突然出现了个人，无声无息的，把傀儡师和神机傀儡都吓了一大跳。

这个阴阳师打扮的大眼睛溜肩男，比松本润还自来熟地一条胳膊揽了一个人的脖子，推着他们往院子里走，边走边嘴巴不停，“我就是樱井翔，小润这孩子性子有些别扭，他不太喜欢站在大门口说话你们别在意，我们其实比你们小很多呢，按理来说应该叫你们‘前辈’的，但书院里的规矩不太一样，这个一会儿再解释……”

两个人就这么被半强迫着迎进了书院。

 

拉开一扇纸拉门，一个小小的黑影就从里面冲了出来，直奔光一和剛而去，看那架势就知道来者不善。

剛和光一大惊失色，那小黑影速度太快，甚至让他们连招架的时间都没有，只能眼睁睁地看着那道影子冲入了他们之间的空隙中。

“喀嚓！”

随着这声音的响起，站在走廊里的傀儡师和神机傀儡，同时整个身子都僵硬了。

因为他们感觉到，连接着两个人灵魂的那条看不见的傀儡线，被什么东西给很明显地拨动了一下。

冷汗瞬间爬满后背，惊惧之色浮现在脸上，这是那根线第一次被除了他们两个以外的东西给触摸到，没有人比他们更清楚，这根线一旦断裂，将要面对的后果是什么。

光一绝对会死，剛也势必会元气大伤。

“啧，看来是他们没错了啊。”小小的黑影一个翻身落进了充满阳光的室内，说了句话。

走廊里的人这才看清了，那是个跟光一变小以后差不多高的小小男娃娃，长着一张白皙的青年面孔，茶色瞳孔薄嘴唇，尖下巴上还有一颗小黑痣。

这小家伙怀里抱着一把跟他一样大的金属大剪子，看来就是这东西刚才发出了“喀嚓”声。

那是剪子剪东西时候的声音，线却没有被剪断。

“进来吧。”小娃娃说了一句后，就转身向屋里走去了，还将那把大剪子拖在身后，剪子尖划着榻榻米，发出了轻微却难听的声音。

“Nino，划坏了我的榻榻米，要你赔钱哦~”松本润懒洋洋的声音从室内传出来，从这语气就能听出来，他们极其熟稔。

“我没钱。”拿着剪子的小人半秒钟都没犹豫地回了嘴。

“用你的switch赔也行。”

“休想！”

 

一间正对着后院的和室，暖黄色的夕阳洒入室内，照在屋里的六个人身上。

四杯热茶散发着袅袅的蒸气，剛和光一尴尬万分地坐在桌旁，对面是樱井翔和一个不认识的瘦高男青年。

对方的态度实在是太奇怪，既不像敌人，也不像故旧，又不是初次见面，又不是见了很多次面，古怪的地方，古怪的人，古怪的氛围下让人心里生出了分外古怪的感觉。

“那个，刚刚小和太失礼了！我替他向你们道歉！有很多冒犯的地方，真的是十分对不起！”长久的沉默后，瘦高的男人首先开口，深深地弓下了腰，低下了头。

“这……”剛有些为难，但余怒未消，只是迫于对方比自己强大太多而且并没有特别霸道不讲理所以强压下了怨气，老实说，他并不是很想接受他的道歉。

“我叫相叶雅纪，也是个傀儡师，他叫二宫和也，是我的神机傀儡。”自称为相叶的男人见剛没有再多说什么的打算，便再次主动开口，自我介绍。

介绍完了自己，又介绍了现在已经变得和正常人一样大小，正拿着掌机打游戏的青年。

“唔，初次见面，请多指教。”二宫按下暂停键，将游戏机丢在一边打了个招呼。

“初次见面，我是……”

“堂本剛，傀儡师中的天师，还有你的神机傀儡堂本光一对吧，我们都认识你们。”二宫却笑眯眯地打断了剛的自我介绍。

“剛桑和光一桑还能进行精神交流，灵魂也可以互换的吧？而且还自学掌握了燃魂？”松本润接茬。

剛能感受到自己旁边的光一慢慢绷紧了身体，像一只毛发炸起伏低身子瞳孔放大准备进攻的猫。

实际上，他自己也一样。因为对方的话实在很难让他放下戒心，自己的秘密几乎完全被别人给掌控了，这种感觉，简直是糟糕透了。

尤其是对方明显比己方强大的时候。

“你们到底是什么人？这到底是哪儿？”剛打起十二万分的警惕问着，心里已经盘算好了，一旦势头不对，他就带着光一离开，无论付出什么样的代价，都要保证他们两个能活着逃走。

毕竟，傀儡师死了，神机傀儡也活不成。

“别那么紧张，我们没有恶意。”樱井翔敏锐地发现气氛过于奇怪，连忙出言安慰初来乍到的两个人，并掏出了一张符纸，“你看，这是当初我和润贴在那个大箱子上的符咒，如果我们对你们又恶意，那当初就犯不着救你们两个，让你们提前从昏睡中醒过来了是不是，前辈？”

樱井翔的放低姿态让剛稍稍放松了一点，他说得没错，如果这个屋子里的人真想谋算他们点什么的话，的确不用费这么大的周折。

“这个地方就叫‘书院’，类似于学校的地方吧，专门招收你我这类的学生。不过这里没有老师，只有学长，想学什么都要靠自己，藏书室里可以找到学习技能的书籍，有不懂的地方可以问学长，如果学长也不明白的话，那就没办法了。”松本润跟着补充。

“还真是个奇怪的地方……”光一忍不住小声嘟囔。

“是吧！你看雅纪不是我一个人觉得这地方奇怪吧！”二宫听见光一的嘟囔，眼睛瞬间就亮了起来，十分兴奋地冲着自己的傀儡师嚷嚷。

似乎因为这个共同的认知，让二宫将光一划到了“同类”这个范畴之内，其实他俩本来就都是神机傀儡，是彻头彻尾的同类，不过，从现在开始，似乎有些自己人的意味在里头了。

“你也喜欢玩游戏？”光一一直在时不时偷瞄那个手柄色彩艳丽的switch，二宫终于不再装看不见，而是主动问起。

“……”光一还是对二宫有些忌惮，可眼神已经出卖了他。

“《喷射战士》玩过吗？”二宫边说边从不知道那个旮旯里又摸出了一台switch，塞进了光一手里，见对方点点头，就更加兴奋，“那咱们两个联机组队，揍他们！”

于是两个游戏儿童就开开心心玩到一起去了，至于忌惮和防备，早就被抛到了九霄云外。

两个人边玩还边闲聊。

“你原来就姓堂本？还是跟了傀儡师之后改的姓氏？”

“原来就姓堂本啊，你不也没姓相叶？”

“也是……我可比你大啊，要叫前辈的。”

“……真没看出来。”

“我都活了快一千年了！而且神机傀儡哪有会老的！”

“好吧……”

“快点！他们往你那边去了！喷他！”

光一和二宫玩得不亦乐乎，松本则在两个人身后探头探脑，饶有兴趣地看着他们玩。

“哎……”依旧坐在桌旁的三个人都扭头看着那三个，同时叹了口气。

总有种陪着自家孩子跟小朋友玩的家长感。

叹完气，剛看看相叶和樱井，突然笑了起来，也让另外那两个人笑了。

笑过之后，隔阂和警惕也就自然而然地消失了大半。

“这么说来，你也是天师咯？”剛主动问起了相叶。

“应该，算是吧。”相叶却挠了挠头，有些不知道该怎么说才好。

“算是？”剛疑惑了，这算什么回答？

“我从这么大的时候就进入书院了，”相叶伸出手，比了个小萝卜头的高度，“那时候闹饥荒，我爹娘都死了，我误打误撞来到这里，当个小杂役跑腿，给自己挣口饭吃，后来有个学长说我有成为傀儡师的天赋，就让我自己去藏书阁看书学习，他没事指导指导我，直到他离开书院。小和是我家邻居的孩子，从小身子就不好，他爹娘先死了，我们家就把他当自己的孩子养，后来我们都成了孤儿，来到这个地方。他十岁以后就一直躺在床上了，全靠书院里的药材吊着命，我先是学着做能容纳灵魂保证记忆人格不会遗失的容器，能够将小和的灵魂给收进去，后来试了很多很多材料，才终于做出了他现在的这个身体，看起来跟真人没有差别，容纳了他的灵魂后，小和说感觉跟他做人的时候也没什么区别。”

“也就是说，你从来没有用傀儡线操纵过他的身体？”剛觉得十分不可思议。

“没有，只是制作身体花了很大的力气，失败了很多很多次，终于成功之后，我把傀儡之心和灵魂放进去，等了一会他就睁开眼睛坐起来了。我知道书院外面的傀儡师都不是这样的，你们还要从什么‘技师’成为‘偃师’，再到‘天师’，我也不知道我为什么和你们不一样。”

“不过殊途同归么。”二宫插嘴道，他们已经结束了一局游戏，大获全胜，switch快没电了，掌机也就暂时被放下了。

“对了Nino，这到底是什么武器，这么厉害？”光一看向二宫插在和服腰带里的大剪刀，忍不住问他。

剪刀似乎是黄铜制成的，刀刃锋利，闪着森森的寒光，手柄上镶嵌着大块大块精心打磨的宝石，五颜六色，看起来华贵非常。

不过似乎随着二宫的变大，剪刀反而变得小了，现在比成人的小臂短一点，要知道，光一变成傀儡娃娃的身高，比剛的一整条胳膊还要长一些。

“这个啊，名字很多，命剪，诗寇蒂之剪，未来的剪刀。”

“诗寇蒂？那不是北欧神话里命运三女神中最小的妹妹、掌管未来的女武神吗？”光一十分意外。

“你知道诗寇蒂？”二宫也很惊讶。

“我有个朋友是狼人，还有个朋友是男巫，他们跟我讲的。”光一耸了耸肩，他不知道，当“朋友”这个词自然而然地从他嘴里说出来的时候，剛有多么的高兴。

光一有朋友了，自己这么长时间的努力，没有白费。

“怪不得……那你肯定知道三女神的名字咯。”

“乌尔德，薇儿丹蒂和诗寇蒂，分别代表过去、现在和未来。”面对二宫的问题，光一对答如流。

“三女神坐在世界树尤古多拉希尔之下，乌尔德被称为‘高贵的人’，薇儿丹蒂被称为‘同样高贵的人’，而诗寇蒂则是‘第三高贵的人’。”接着光一的话的，是剛。

“没错，诺伦三女神也是命运三女神，乌尔德坐在树下纺织生命线，薇儿丹蒂拉扯生命线，而诗寇蒂剪断生命线。负责剪断生命线的那把剪刀，就是它。”二宫说完就拍了拍他腰间的那把大剪刀。

“这……不对，既然这样的话，为什么你要来剪那条……为什么剪不断？”剛骇然中又有些混乱，组织了半天语言，才问出了关键问题。

“因为这是从薇儿丹蒂手中遗落的生命线，没有女神的双手拉扯，诗寇蒂的剪刀就无法将它剪断。”二宫回答了他的问题

“你的意思是说，我和剛之间的这条看不见的傀儡线，其实是薇儿丹蒂手里的生命线？”光一意外极了。

“对，很少有人知道，傀儡师的祖先其实来自于北欧。诸神的黄昏后，命运三女神消失，只留下了各自的工具，乌尔德的纺锤，薇儿丹蒂的线，以及诗寇蒂的剪刀。”相叶开口道，“这三样代表着过去，现在和未来的神器，在遗失到人间后，就丧失了大部分的神力，后来这三样东西被一个擅长做木偶的匠人得到，他就成为了傀儡师的祖先。再后来傀儡师收了三名弟子，将三样神器分别传承，传承了几代或者十几代以后，神器失传，不知所踪。”

“这把剪刀，你是怎么得到的？”剛不禁怀疑起了二宫手里命剪的来历。

“我们家原来是裁缝铺子，本来这把剪子是我父亲的遗物，它原来也不长这样，是我从这个身体里醒过来后，雅纪把剪刀重新交给我，它就变成了现在这个样子的。我去查典籍，才知道它是个什么东西。现在它没法剪什么生命线，但可以剪断任何傀儡线，除了最初的那一条。”

说着二宫就玩起了剪子，“喀嚓咔嚓”的声音在旁人听起来，有些毛骨悚然的意味，尤其是之前那句“可以剪断任何傀儡线。”

“而且，”二宫让剪刀在手指上转了一圈后，又将武器插回腰间，“据我所知，只有继承了神器的傀儡师，才有资格让自己手中的神机傀儡像人类一样自由行动。”

“也就是说，最多最多，天师的总数，只能是三人吗？”剛第一次知道这个秘辛，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“我说，你该不会以为，是个天师就能和自己的神机傀儡进行灵魂互换吧？燃魂也只是存在于传说中的秘法，反正我是从来没听说过有使出燃魂还能生还的傀儡师的，神机傀儡就更不用说了。因为薇儿丹蒂的生命线将你们两个联系在一起，你们才能拥有操纵自己灵魂的能力。”二宫笑得戏谑，也让剛罕见地红了脸。

他还，真的这么想过，以为这些都是天师才能拥有的技能，没想到，这却是他和光一独有的招数，别人学不会。

“不过，你们‘请’我们来，不会就是为了给我们讲古的吧？”抛开那点尴尬，剛终于切入了正题。

“是你们自己跑到这里来的哦。”松本润不知什么时候变回黑猫，在榻榻米上舒展自己的身体，慵懒地开了口。

“实际上，我们并不能确定你们就是得到了薇儿丹蒂之线的人，但你们不仅进入了书院所在的这片空间，还穿过无尽森林找到了书院，并且Nino的剪刀也没有办法剪断你们之间的联系，我们才最终确定了，你们就是我们要找的人。”樱井翔接着补充。

“把你们请到这里来，是想让你们帮我们一个忙，这事关傀儡师的未来，还请你们不要推辞，拜托了！”

相叶再次行礼，这回却是郑重的大礼，不仅是相叶，二宫也一改吊儿郎当的态度，跟着一起行礼。

也让剛意识到了其严重性——

此事一定非同小可。

“你们先告诉我是什么事，我才能考虑答不答应……”即便如此，剛也没有贸然同意，而是回答得谨慎。

“那就由我来说吧。”相叶闻言，也重新坐正，娓娓道来，“前面你们已经知道，继承了神器的傀儡师，才能成为天师，诗寇蒂之剪、薇儿丹蒂之线都已经现世，唯有乌尔德之纺锤一直不知所踪。三位女神原本掌控着人类的过去、现在和未来，而这三件神器也掌握着傀儡师的过去、现在和未来，你我成为天师的途径差别太大，也印证了我们之前的一个猜测——有人篡改了傀儡师的过去。”

“我们想尝试典籍中记载的一个古老的法术，集合两件神器的力量，去找到第三件神器。这个法术还需要你们二位的配合，施展法术会消耗一定的法力，还存在着风险，但如果找不到纺锤，过去一直被篡改的话，那傀儡师也就不存在现在或者将来了。所以，我是衷心的希望，你们能够答应，也希望你们慎重考虑。”

“会有生命危险吗？”剛没答应也没拒绝。

“不会，总归是比燃魂更安全的术法。”

“那既然如此，我就答应了，法术需要做些准备吧，有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”剛闻言，便没有提出反对意见，而是点了点头，爽快地应允了。

“那……”相叶雅纪看向光一。

“刚都答应了，我也没有理由反对。”光一有些诧异，为什么相叶还要征求自己的意见。

主人的意见就是我的意见啊想什么呢！当然，腹诽的话，光一没让除了剛以外的任何人知晓。

“倒也不需要你们做什么，准备法术的材料这里都有，我和雅纪来弄就好了，大概需要三个月，我们得等到一个特殊的日子才能启动术法。这期间，就请你们好好休息，藏书阁的书你们可以随便翻阅，房间已经准备好了哦~”

二宫率先走出了房间，还回头做了个wink。

……完蛋，有一种被安排得明明白白的感觉。

剛的内心，突然冒出了这样一个声音。

 

在书院住着的日子，十分悠闲。

剛和光一被安排进了一间位于三楼的和室，走出阳台就能俯视大半个书院的风景。

他现在几乎整个白天都泡在了书院的藏书阁里，剛从来不知道，原来世界上有着这么多与傀儡师相关的典籍古书！里面从傀儡的制作方法到药液的配比，还有特殊零件所需要的特殊法阵，简直应有尽有，他甚至还找到了几本疑似是天师的心得笔记！

傀儡师像是干渴之人突然来到了甘泉边上一样，贪婪地吸收着这些书中的知识，经常需要在藏书阁值班的小学弟小学妹来提醒，才恍然自己又一动不动的看了一天的书。

光一则被二宫带到了自己的工作室，裁缝家的儿子见到这么个帅气的模特之后，就手痒了，说什么也要给他做几身衣服，命剪也就沦为了裁缝剪子。

不过按照二宫的话来说，剪子在裁缝手里就是为了裁布料，否则要它何用？

光一仿佛看见，金色的剪刀在对方手里，散发出了委屈的光芒。

但不得不说，神器裁出来的布料做成的衣服，的确是合身又漂亮，还能随着光一变大变小，剛当初费了老大的劲才给他做出来一身和服，后来和服没法穿上大街，就做了一件背心一条短裤，防止他变小后走光而已。

剩下的衣服，就都是从店里买的成品了。

而二宫做的这几套，都是实用性很强的服装，基本上既可以当常服穿，也可以战斗的时候穿，只要不是被切成碎片，衣服就能自动修补破损，还火焰不侵。

晚上，光一穿着新衣服去找剛嘚瑟，然后衣服就像是礼物的包装纸一样，被剛给扒了个精光。

“小光一，你知不知道，晚上的男人不能撩？”剛把浑身皮肤白莹莹的人压在榻榻米上，趴在他耳边吹了口气，声音低沉中，带着无穷的蛊惑。

“谁，谁说的？”光一被挑逗得有些结巴，坚决不承认是自己先动手的，而且绝对不信剛的鬼扯——都说早上的男人精力旺盛，哪来的晚上的男人不能撩？

“我说的。”剛从鼻子里哼出一声后，就一口咬在了光一的耳朵上。

咬完了就舔，将亮晶晶的口水涂满光一的耳朵背面，灵活的舌头伸进耳道中旋转，嘴唇吮吸着又软又弹的耳垂，上下牙齿轻轻磨蹭。

明明舔的是耳朵，却让光一下面硬了起来。

“嗯……”光一难耐地动了动，想要逃离剛的钳制。

而感受到被他压着的人像蛇一样扭来扭去，剛心里一乐，成了！

藏书阁里不光有傀儡师的手抄本，还有为数不少的私人笔迹，那些笔记中，就混了不少避火图一样的东西，还有大量的文字注释。

方才剛撩拨光一的这招，就是他新从笔记里学的。

现在看来，真是超级好用。

光一也感觉到了自己身体产生的变化，正等着剛下一步的动作，欲望已经被挑逗起来了，然后呢？

然后？然后就没有然后了。

剛攥着光一的两个腕子将他的胳膊固定在头的左右两侧，用小腿和脚腕压着光一的两条腿让它们没法并拢，就这么整个人撑在榻榻米上，居高临下地看着光一，也不说话，也不接吻，就用自己直挺挺向下指着的下半身去轻触光一的一柱擎天。

一碰，一碰，碰出了些许液体，便就着这液体轻轻画圈，在前端均匀抹开。

也让神机傀儡整个人，从里到外都烧了起来。

“剛，嗯剛……哈啊——”破碎的音节连不成句，光一像只煮熟了的虾，又像一条离开了水的鱼，张着嘴巴艰难喘息，粉红色的舌尖在轻启的红唇贝齿间若隐若现，勾着傀儡师对他做更加过分的事情。

“嗯？我怎么了？说清楚呀扣酱，你要我怎么样？”剛蓦地伏低身子，鼻子里呼出的热气喷在光一脸上，熏红了他的双颊。

“想，想要你进来……快进来……”

“进哪里？”

“下面……”

“下面哪里？”

堂本剛不着急，一点都不着急。

“就是下面那里，啊——”还是说不出来到底是下面哪里，欲火焚身，光一都快哭出来了，眼底逐渐有水光潋滟。

害羞的小模样比被自己逼着说那些淫荡的话更加撩拨剛的欲望，他已经忍不住了，再也没管光一要不要说出那个词，只是脚腕松开对光一大腿的钳制，用膝盖轻轻顶一顶他的大腿内侧，早就在床上被摆弄习惯了的人，就十分主动有顺从地支起双腿抬高了自己的屁股，方便剛的手指先进入“那里”。

已经变得湿漉漉的，甚至不用扩张就能轻松地伸进三根手指，剛抽回手，将自己那个滚烫又坚挺的器官，送进了他其实早就渴望着进入的地方。

一插入底，光一猛地反弓挺起腰，只用肩膀和后脑勺支撑着上半身，发出了一声近似尖叫的呻吟。

而后就像是坐上了小船一样，有规律地起起伏伏，时而被抛上云端，时而又俯冲急坠，本来跪坐在榻榻米上的人低下头，用牙齿去咬光一胸前的那两点已经变得比旁人大上些许的红豆，两侧都有照顾到。

“啊——嗯呃……不要，不要，会被听过到的……”已经变得混沌的大脑突然划过一丝清明，光一紧张地都缩了缩后面，差点让剛缴械，傀儡师报复似的托着他的腋下站起来，而后就只抱着他的膝盖窝。

身体腾空光一只能搂紧了剛的脖子防止自己掉下去，因为现在这个姿势，后面也被进入了一个前所未有的深度，更是刺激得他大叫起来，却在叫到一半的时候硬生生憋回去，改为趴在剛耳边软声哀求。

“哦？我还以为是什么事呢。”剛托着光一的膝盖窝一颠一颠，突然一松手，就让光一下意识地双腿盘上了他的腰，傀儡师空出双手来打光一的屁股“啪啪啪”的声音，清脆得很。

“难道你以为，这么动听的呻吟，我会和别人分享么？”剛惩罚似的撕扯着光一的一只耳朵，嘴里咬着耳垂，说得含含糊糊。

“我以为，我以为……”剛不再打光一的屁股改为两只手分别捻上了他胸前的小豆子，捏得光一几乎尖叫起来，话都不成句了。

“早就设下隔音的术法了，所以你给我专心一点！”吻上光一的唇，一吸，一咬，舌头伸进对方嘴里狠命搜刮后，剛恶狠狠地警告。

放下心的同时光一也知道是自己误会了对方，遂摆出一副乖巧的样子，伏在重新躺下来的人身上，开始卖力讨好。

傀儡师则眯起眼睛享受着，心里感慨自己过的真是神仙日子。

 

三个月的时间转瞬即逝，剛他们也等来了那个特殊的日子。

月圆之夜，星期一月之日，子午线时间，书院前的那片开满野花的空地上，剛、光一、相叶和二宫围坐在一个用布织成的巨大阵法外，分守东南西北四个方位，傀儡师与傀儡师对坐，神机傀儡与神机傀儡对坐。

诗寇蒂之剪放在阵法边缘的一个空位上，剛和光一引导着那条连接着他们两个的傀儡线，复制出了一条一模一样的鲜红色细线，飘在空中。

细线无风而动，剪刀凭空而起，利刃张开又合拢。

“喀嚓”之后，红线应声而断。

阵法中央，开始模模糊糊地出现了立体的影像。

乌尔德的纺锤，散发着昏黄的光芒，在人手间传递。

某一时刻，突然消失不见。

再次出现，被握在了一个戴着兜帽的人手里。

兜帽摘下后，又是一个面具，这人似乎羞于以真面目示众。

他摘下纺锤上的线，替换下自己做出来的傀儡的牵引线。

傀儡活了，满目依赖地望着自己的主人，乖巧地蜷缩在他的怀中。

斗篷换了颜色，面具也变了样子，唯有手中的纺锤没变，但也不得不让人怀疑，这到底是同一个人，还是另外一个跟他身材相差无两的继承者？

纺锤上的线已经减少了很多，他来到一间地下室，又扯下一段线，绕在了一颗珠子上。

那珠子是从地上那具尸体的怀里掏出来的。

剛的脸色突然变得十分难看，他已经认出来了，那正是多年之前，自己与影山留加一起工作过的地方。

没有了地下室，没有了神秘人，只剩下缠着薄薄一层线的纺锤，散发着微弱到即将熄灭的光芒。

画面也消失了，剪刀无力地跌落在布料上，被二宫拾起，收进了怀中。

天空中却飘飘悠悠落下了一张四方的小纸片，上面画着个奇怪的符号，血红色，挑衅似的印在上面。

看着这个符号，光一瞳孔一缩，扒开衣服就把自己的胸膛展示给剛看，“有类似的地方吧，有吧？”

声都有些变了。

光一胸口上那个暗红色的印子，和这张纸片上的符号，虽然有区别，但拐弯的技法，收笔的形状，画点的样子，都如出一辙。

这就是同一个人设计的符文。

看看光一，再低头看看小纸片，二宫深深皱起了眉头。

他示意大家站起来，相叶捡起小纸片，二宫一挥袖子，地上铺着的大布就飞起来缩小了，变成了一张手帕，被二宫随手掖在了腰带上。

“你们跟我来。”二宫说完，就带头往书院里走去了。

书院的地下室，是一个放满了高科技仪器的解剖室。

“你不说你是裁缝吗？！”光一看着各种各样反射着寒光的工具，觉得自己的世界观都要被颠覆了。

“裁缝不能有个当法医的小爱好吗？我也不可能成天就是做衣服玩游戏啊！”二宫回答得理所当然。

“……没毛病。”光一被这反驳堵得无话可说。

“你带我们来这个地方，是想让我们看什么？”剛知道，二宫此举绝不是为了炫耀。

“想让你们看看这个。”二宫说着就拉开了停尸柜其中的一个抽屉。

里面是一只已经被拆得七零八落的白色大耗子。

“这是……”剛有些不敢确定。

“这是小翔和小润从你们那个店里带回来给我的。”二宫肯定了剛的猜测。

就是那个“小诚”啊。剛与光一交换了一个眼神。

“看这里。”二宫戴上手套，将耗子皮整个翻过来，众人就看见了皮革那一面上，画的那些血红色的符文。

这只大耗子像是傀儡术与动物结合的产物，有些器官是来自于生物，有些器官则是纯粹的人造，那些骨骼的连接处都包上了金属，可外面的这张皮，就是真正的老鼠皮，也不知道是用什么方法才变得这样大。

“嗯？好像……”相叶似乎发现了什么，掏出那张正方形的小纸片，比对着纸片上的和皮革上的符文，“一样大？”

他话音还未落，纸片和皮革就同时烧了起来。

还没等二宫启动灭火装置，大耗子的全部零件连带着那张小纸片，就都被烧得一干二净，连个渣都没剩。

突如其来的变故让所有人的脸色都不好看，二宫气得直磨牙，“这是狐狸尾巴露出来了，打算销毁证据是不是？”

“我们换个方法，再试一次，怎么样，小和？”相叶思索一下，便提议道。

“我求之不得。你们呢？能再帮我们一个忙吗？”二宫将视线转向了另外两个人。

“这也算是我们的责任嘛，别这么客气，有什么需要，尽管吩咐。”

光一也跟着点头。

 

又三个月后。

这回是星期日的正午，利用太阳的力量来搜寻。

还是失败了。

显然对方有所准备，当起了“缩头老王八”。

二宫为了发泄，嘴巴毒的不行不行。

但一个傀儡师若是想要隐藏行踪，那就任谁掘地三尺，也休想找到。

只能等那家伙下一次什么时候漏了行踪了。

虽然不甘心，但二宫只能如此承认。

继续留在这里似乎也没什么意义，剛也不太习惯待在一个地方太久。

这片书院所在的异空间其实一点都不大，那片被叫做“无尽森林”的树林如果不受阵法的影响，三个小时就能转个遍，走不出来只是因为鬼打墙而已。

异空间剛花了三天时间就都摸清了，也知晓了那三个出入口都连着什么地方。他和光一最初进来的那个，居然是最难走的一条路。

于是便提出了告辞。

相叶和二宫拜托他们在表世界里留意纺锤的下落，并且特意告诉剛，他可以带走一本和傀儡师相关的典籍或笔记，当做临别的礼物。

剛便挑了一本自己还没来得及看的手抄小册子，带着光一，告别了书院的新朋友们。

直觉又一次告诉他，与二宫他们的重逢，就在不久的将来。

正值黄昏，逢魔之时，傀儡师与傀儡，回到了灯红酒绿的现代都市。

夜幕，刚刚降临。

 

——本回完


End file.
